blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg
'''Cyborg '''is the half-cybernetic half-man, chief technological expert and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. He is one of the RRB's best friends and confident. Character history He was a promising strong teenage athlete named Victor Stone before an accident that later killed his mother and injured him so severely that his damaged body parts were replaced with cybernetics in order to keep him alive. But since these mechanical parts were not inconspicuous, he was shunned by his home environment and his friends, which frustrated him greatly. One night, he later took to the streets, where he ran into the new arrivals Robin and Beast Boy fighting a Starfire, who was actually a fugitive from a prisoner transport. Soon joined by the mystery girl Raven, the youngsters teamed up to defeat the girl's Gordanian and formed a permanent team to combat villainy. He constructed the Titans Tower and its systems from a Gordanian landing ship, and the team moved into its new headquarters. From that point on he served as the team's chief technician, constructing their primary vehicles such as the T-Car and T-Ship. In the series' third season, he used the alias of Stone and a pair of holographic rings to infiltrate the H.I.V.E. Academy, which was at that time administered and mind-controlled by Brother Blood. The Titans exposed and foiled his scheme to utilize a new super-weapon called the Ion Amplifier, but in the process he unknowingly had the construction plans for his cybernetics copied by Blood, who used them to build new super-weapons. Outraged, he declared a personal vendetta on Blood and confronted him personally when he attempted to employ a gigantic sonic cannon from an undersea base. However, Blood's martial arts skills got the better of him, and he won only with Bumblebee's assistance, who was at that time infiltrating the H.I.V.E. with the help of Aqualad. In order to hunt down Blood and other super villains more efficiently, he helps Bumblebee and Aqualad establish and outfit an Titans East of the Titans, with Speedy and Más-y-Menos joining the ranks. Soon they were attacked by Blood and an army of Cyclones, but apparently managed to repel them all. Met with a proposal to remain and become the leader of the Titans East, he had decided to stay with his new team. As it turned out, however, Blood had managed to capture and brainwash the Titans East into becoming his students, and also initiated his own transformation into a cyborg. When he discovered this, he barely managed to call his old teammates for help. In the end, Blood overpowered them all and confronted him, demanding to know what had enabled him to resist his psychic brainwashing. In his frustration, Blood linked his mind too closely with his, who exerted his own willpower and not only managed to defeat Blood by breaking his cybernetics, but also to psychically restore the damage inflicted to him during the fight. Afterward, he had found he could not renounce his commitment to his old teammates, so he quit the Titans East, although he remains at a good personal standing with them. At one point, he attempted to upgrade himself by installing a super-processor chip called Maximum-7 or Max-7 into his cybernetic brain. Initially it did work for his benefit, boosting his physical and mental processing speed well beyond his former capacities. But when the Titans first engaged Billy Numerous and were unable to catch him, a frustrated and obsessive, he began shutting down his human personality in order to increase the Max-7's efficiency, which had the detrimental effect of making him more and more a robot, and eventually this conflict between human and cybernetic nature led to a short-circuit which had nearly killed him. The other had Titans managed to remove the chip before this could happen, and now restored to his true self, he devised a successful plan which brought down Numerous for good. On another occasion, he was ripped 5,000 years into the past by a Witch's spell and met a barbarian princess called Sarasim. Although he felt uncomfortable without proper technology especially since his systems required periodic rechargings and he did not feel at home, he and Sarasim slowly fell in love. Subsequently, he learned that his competitor Krall was responsible for bringing him here, and he and Sarasim prepared to face him in battle. Before he could aid Sarasim in fighting Krall, Raven managed to pull him back into the present, but he was comforted when Raven told him that Sarasim had succeeded in defeating Krall. Teen Titans Go! In the comic series based on the TV show, he meets a young teaching volunteer by the name of Sarah Simms. Despite several rocky times they have since formed a very close relationship. Personality As a person, he is a very outspoken and fun-loving character who likes to enjoy life, especially since he found friends who consider him a person, not a freak. He likes to enjoy playing video games, tinkering with technological gizmos and eating. He also tends to be stubborn and has had some serious arguments with Robin in the past, but he does make a capable second-in-command in Robin's absence. He also frequently bickers with Beast Boy, mostly about the latter's culinary taste and habit of misplacing all manners of personal items, though the two entertain a close friendship. He takes on the protective big brother role to Raven and Starfire, getting quite upset when they get sad and tries his best to comfort them when he can. He hates losing battles, especially to seemingly insignificant opponents, and has been known to display emotions of anger which he often takes out on his friends frustration, and becoming depressed. What emotions he feels he feels deeply and passionately, but he also has a mature head on his shoulders at times, shown partly in how quick he is to forgive Terra after her sacrifice.One facet of personal vulnerability is his great personal pride in his inventions and constructions. For this reason, he tends to foster an immense dislike for anyone abusing his technology for selfish reasons, especially Gizmo and Brother Blood, and to be overprotective of his most personal projects, like the T-Car. He also possesses a tremendous appetite, and he will consume any edibles within his reach when hungry. His favorite food is barbecue and he also especially enjoys other meat, milkshakes, pizza, and waffles. The only food he would not voluntarily touch is Starfire's cooking and tofu especially since Beast Boy goes to great lengths to try and make him eat it although he once mistakenly ate the alien meat substitute. Relationships Beast Boy Beast Boy is his best friend. He is never hesitant to put Beast Boy in his place, especially if he feels that the younger hero is being rude or inconsiderate. This is particularly true in interactions with Raven. Yet, he is just as often seen at his friend's side causing mischief with him. Despite his love of meat, and Beast Boy's love of tofu, the two remain close friends. He and Beast Boy have a lot in common, including a fondness for breakfast food, playing video games, watching movies, and playing practical jokes on each other. Throughout the series, he is shown to have a tough love relationship with Beast Boy. The two are close, but he feels the need to keep Beast Boy in line and maybe instill a little more consideration and maturity in him. They also enjoy playing their favorite game they made up Stankball. Raven He and Raven have the most complex relationship from all the Titans. They had very few episodes dedicated to mostly the two of them. This is likely because the two of them have always been fairly close and comfortable around each other, as he seems to appreciate Raven's preference for peace and quiet, but still tries to include her. Raven, for her part, seems to reciprocate this, as she is more patient with him than she is the more childish Beast Boy. He also appears to keep an eye on Raven, making sure that Beast Boy does not go over the top. In the Teen Titans Go! comics, on Christmas, he had bought Raven an antique bookcase he knew she wanted, causing Raven to become uncharacteristically elated and showing an appreciation for her tastes and hobbies. When Raven is feeling out of place and lonely, he comforts her and makes her feel better, almost taking on the big brother role. He is shown to often be more understanding of Raven than the other Titans, when he does not press the issue of Raven playing stankball with him and Beast Boy when she clearly didn't want to play, and attempting to make an angry Beast Boy leave her be. Raven, in turn, seems to accept him as he is, without question and accepts his enthusiasm for his hobbies, even if she does not share it. He makes Raven smile more than anyone else in the series. Her biggest smiles, at least, two episodes centering around his troubles. He often looks out for Raven. They appear to get along well and have a good friendship. Robin It is obvious that his laid-back nature and Robin's serious demeanor sometimes clash on missions. He doesn't like people telling him what to do and is often annoyed by Robin's leadership position. He and Robin arguing, In Titans East, he says he is staying with the Titans East because he "finally has a team of his own; he is finally a man now," suggesting that he coveted Robin's leadership position. He has clashed with Robin on a few occasions which resulted in him quitting the more than once. Despite their differences, they are close friends with a mildly competitive relationship. They even invented a move together called the Sonic Boom. He is also well aware of Robin's true feelings for Starfire and tends to tease Robin about them but also shows much support for them and he was very happy when they finally confessed their feelings and had their first true kiss and said "Well It's about time". It is revealed that he is Robin's second-in-command. Starfire He and Starfire are close, much like his and Raven's relationship. He has helped Starfire greatly in How Long is Forever? when she was pushed forward in time. Even after so many years, Cyborg cared deeply for Starfire's well-being. In the series, he seems to act like the big brother to Starfire, and Starfire looks up to him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Exoskeleton': A large part of his human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. His brain has been sufficiently altered as to be immune to Brother Blood's psychic powers. He possess most normal human functions though, such as needing sleep, food, and has been shown being able to get sick. However, he does exhibit machine-like traits, such as needing an appropriate power source to keep his body running. The cybernetics bestow him with the following abilities: **Greatly increased strength and endurance. He once demonstrated that he was strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat. He is incredibly durable to harm, and resistant to adverse conditions like extreme heat, cold, and sea pressure. **High-end sensor, communications, and computational technology. **Producing several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a flashlight, etc.) from his arms. His fingers also have various optics and audio tools inside them. **His inbuilt offensive capabilities include his trademark Sonic Cannon (one in each arm), smaller sonic blasters located in his feet, two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder) and a couple of missiles in his chest.. **He is capable of detaching both arms from his body, either attached to a cable as a grappling hook, or launched as flying projectiles. He is able to remotely control them once detached, making them useful for reconnaissance and surveillance. **At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it. Abilities *'Genius Intellect': he is an expert in the fields of mechanical engineering, robotics, physics and computer science. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg is in charge of the technology within Titan's Tower, such as their security, analytic and electrical systems. He also invented his own specialized vehicle, which he dubbed the T-car. *'Leadership:' At times, especially when Robin is absent, he has demonstrated excellent leadership and tactical capabilities, which came especially handy in the formation of Titans East. He holds charisma, and an enormous amount of willpower. *'Expert Swordsmanship Skills:' When he was trapped 5,000 years in the past, he was shown to have remarkable swordsman skills as a warrior during the battle with Krall. Titans Tower Merge When in great danger, he is actually able to merge his entity fully with the Titans Tower, and draw upon its massive energy reserves. When he connects to it, a sonic beam cannon comes out of his shoulder and can obliterate a landscape. An example of this is when Slade attacked the tower with Trigon's army, he merged and was able to destroy the entire army in seconds although a new one rose from the earth in seconds as well. When he merged with Titans Tower, he had a cannon on his left shoulder and his hands. This caused the lights in the tower to shut down. This ability has its own cons though. His entire power cell and the whole power of the Titans Tower is only just enough to make one blast. This is why he only uses it in desperation, and it is much like an ultimate form, much like Beast Boy's Werebeast form and Raven's White Form. Relationships Starfire (Close Friend) Raven (Close Friend) Beast Boy (Best Friend) Brick (Best Friend) Boomer (Best Friend) Butch (Best Friend) Blossom (Close Friend) Bubbles (Close Friend) Buttercup (Close Friend) Berserk (Close Friend) Gallery Cyborg&Robin.png Cyborg_2.gif Cyborg_boiiling.gif Cyborg_human.png Cyborg_stuffing_his_face.gif Teen Titans 39 250.jpg Teen Titans 62 402.jpg Teen Titans 62 169.jpg Teen Titans 62 098.jpg Teen Titans 62 096.jpg Teen Titans 62 198.jpg Teen Titans 62 272.jpg Teen Titans 62 273.jpg Teen Titans 63 110.jpg Teen Titans 52 367.jpg Teen Titans 62 282.jpg Titans_amazed.gif Teen Titans 62 333.jpg Teen Titans 61 322.jpg Teen Titans 63 119.jpg Teen Titans 58 442.jpg Teen Titans 62 155.jpg Trivia *Cyborg's origin is far more gruesome in the original DC Comics: An alien blob killed his mother and dissolved the parts of his body that the machines currently replace, which were grafted on by his father. *Cyborg's civilian name from the DC Comics, Victor Stone, and the name of his voice actor, Khary Payton, were combined to the name Doctor Victor Payton, the guest of a talk show in that episode. Coincidentally, this is also the name of the voice actor's father. **The name "Victor" might also come from the character "Victor Frankenstein" from the novel "Frankenstein". **His alter-ego Stone's name is probably derived from his DC comic's last name. *In most of his appearances, Cyborg's eyes are gray and have no pupils. But in close-up screenshots of Cyborg, his eyes are dark blue and do have pupils. *Cyborg had a huge crush on Jinx. *Since Cyborg drives the T-car it is reasonable to assume he is at least 16 years old. *Cyborg's strength varies, he troubles to lift a 500 pound weight, but he can lift a building weighing a ton. This may be because after his first battle with Atlas, he learned that he can circumvent his limits that he thought he had, being part machine. *Cyborg loves meat but hates tofu. *In the episode Overdrive, he learned to speak Tamaranian. *Cyborg has 35 weak spots. Category:Superheroes Category:Living characters Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Male characters